Days of our lives
by hadizha
Summary: Our Bill and Laura are in relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Reviews keep the muses working!!!

* * *

It was winter on New Caprica! From mud ball New Caprica transformed into giant snow ball. Trees were covered with snow, tents were white and sun was shining some days. It was cold, and constantly snowing. The lake was frozen. So teacher Laura and children with some help from Tyrol arranged skating –rink. So ice skating was now officially favorite pastime on New Caprica. All their free time people and mostly children spent there. The skating- rink was aside from bustling settlement, so the screams and laughter didn't disturb rest of population! On the other side of 'town' was hill where people were skiing.

Only person who wasn't skating obsessed was teacher Laura. She mostly overlooked things in her spare time, maintaining order and organizing people.

It was cold day and it was mildly snowing. It was 3 days off and teachers organized hockey match about what children were very happy. Teacher Laura was in skating-rink too, watching over things and cheering kids up. All the parents were here too. Everyone was trying to have fun! So no one noticed Admiral wading through settlement. Teacher Laura was currently telling in a very loud way to Jack Nolte to stop pushing others.

'That is hockey! Hockey is about pushing others!' Adama whispered in Teacher Laura's ear. Teacher Laura turned her head to look at Adama! 'But it doesn't mean that they must forget politeness and safety!' She pointed out trying to hide smile. 'They are kids and they are playing hockey and this is their day-off!' he referred looking at her. Teacher Laura just smiled at that. 'So Admiral what are you doing here?' teacher asked still looking at kids, not the man.

'You know this is day off for kids, so I thought that it must be so for teachers too! So I thought about asking one teacher to dinner! ' he said wiggling eyebrows.

'Any particular teacher or you just going to go with what you can get here? ' she asked innocently raising eyebrows too.

'I think that I am going to manage with hot Principal as my date!'

Principal just smiled at that and continued to look match. They stood shoulder to shoulder, watching kids. Occasionally sharing smiles and 'doing' small talk.

The match was over. The winners got hot chocolate, and loser's well loser's got hot chocolate too. After the match adults took over skating- rink. When there was obvious that hot school Principal wasn't going to skate Bill looked at his date 'Aren't we going to skate?'

His date used her best annoyed voice 'WE? We aren't going to skate. No! But you can go if you want! Don't let me be in your way!'

'What do I hear Roslin? Can you skate?'

'I am just not in skating mood! '

'Are you ever in skating mood?'

'No! '

'Can you skate?'

'No!'

'I could teach you!' he whispered in her ear and wiggled eyebrows.

'No thank you! If I somehow managed this far I can manage further too. But thank you!' his date said in false politeness.

'It is your choice! But I am going!' he said and with that started to lace his skates. Adama got on ice and actually he was pretty good at what he was doing. Actually he was really good at what he was doing. Roslin watched with amazement at her date. All kids gathered around him, all wanted to be taught by all mighty Admiral. He gave them advices, he showed to little ones how to skate, and all this he did with patience. While her date was being skating instructor, Laura on her part chatted with parents, occasionally glancing at Bill.

It was getting late and dark. Little by little skating rink was getting uninhabited only for one certain Admiral and it didn't seem that he was rushing to go to his date.

'So! Admiral! What was that you said about your date?' She leaned against border. Bill skated to her and held out hand 'First skate with me!'

'Bill! I Do Not Want To Skate! I Want To GO To My Date!' she exclaimed. And then added politely 'Please!'

'Come on Roslin! I will teach you! Don't be afraid. You are safe with me. And we are alone.' He went off the ice and went to storehouse where skates were being held and got a pair for her.

'I am not afraid! I just don't want to skate! You promised me date and I want it!!' Yes, the ex-president was pouting.

'Laura Roslin would you do an old man some honor and please stop pouting and get these on!' he said to her in tone which parents use to unruly children and witch was reserved to Laura's pouting modes. And then added politely 'Please! And I promise that after that you will get your surprise.'

She eyed him suspiciously 'Surprise? What kind of surprise?'

'You will see if you will put these on! And it would be great if you did that today!'

Principal eyed him, and then skates, then again him then squinted her eyes and said 'Fine! But I hope that it will be worth that! ' She sat down 'I just hope that your surprise won't stink like last dinner that you made me!'

'Now what was wrong with my dinner?'

She stopped lacing her skate and looked at him. Really LOOKED at him!

'What? I think that it was good! …Ok not good. Edible…Ok, ok it did stink. And I am sorry that you had to disinfect your tent! Ok I said it about 125 times already! What more do you want me to do!'

'No cooking for you in my tent will do it!'

He kneeled down and started to lace her skates 'You have to lace them strong, so your ankle is fixed. So how is that feeling? Good? Good! Now let's go!'

He led her on ice. 'Now take it slowly. So how is it?'

'How is it? I am fine thank you! And for taking it slowly- I don't think so! You can't fall slowly, you fall and that is just it! But thank you for asking! Please leave me alone! I got it! Everything is under control! I got it! If you want me to break something I will! '

He watched her getting on ice mumbling under her nose! When she got there she stood holding to border.

'Let go! Push yourself with one …'

'Ok, ok. You wanted me on ice you got me on ice! But do not boss me around! I will learn myself! Got it? Now go and skate and lave me alone! '

'Fine! And I think I want you not only on ice!' and with that he was gone!

'Frak. Frakking ice. Frakking skates! Take it easy! Yeah! It is easy for you to say!" Mister-I-can-skate and I will teach you too"! '

It was about half an hour later that Roslin had made some progress and was skating faster but still holding border!

'Roslin! Let that border go! '

'No thank you! I would like to keep them! Oh but don't mind me! I like the way things are going I am freezing my ass off while you are having fun! I think this is my dream date! Thank you! '

'What's your problem Roslin? You are being irksome today!'

'Irksome??? And it is not my problem that after being gone for a WEEK you come down here and play Mister-Ice-skating-champion and Mister-Babysitter! And now you made me skate! I hate skating and I think I might hate you too!'

With that Mister Ice-skater stood in front of very edgy Roslin who was struggling to get off of ice! He gently grabbed her upper arms and skated them backwards to border. Now Laura had no escape, because her back was pressed against border and very determinated Bill stood in front of her! She was very determinated to complain, to be angry at him but when he claimed her lips and backed her against border all those feeling flew away! And was replaced with some very naughty ones!

'So, how about now?'

'I don't know! I think I have to try that again!'

'So how about we go to your place and try that again?'

'Hmmm...I don't know! You know I think I like skating.'

And with that he did something that she completely forgot skating.

'So how about we finally go to your place?'

'Finally! God's my legs are going to take a vacation! And I cold, I don't feel my nose, I think it fell off! My brain is frozen. ' she exclaimed at sat down to unlace her skates as fast as possible.

'Your adorable nose is still in place and for what we are going to do I think brain isn't essential component!'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Days of our Lives**

**Chapter 2**

Laura was first to step into tent. While Bill closed tent, she was already out of her coat.

'So where is my surprise?'

'Patience my dear, patience.'

'I think I am being patient enough here.'

'Where is my composed, calm president? And from where emerged this impatient, putting woman in front of me?'

'Shut up. So Bill! Where is my surprise?' she purred while unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off.

'First things first. I am going to light the fire and you are going to prepare dinner. I am famished!'

'Famished?' she purred in his ear while sliding arms around his waist and under his sweater. 'I might have something for you then.'

'Really? ' he asked while planting soft kisses on her neck.

Laura stood back abruptly 'New Caprica stew! My favorite. I got reci..'

She didn't get to finish sentence, because Adama grabbed her waist and sat her on desk. Not that she minded. She even wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. She even helped him to remove her sweater which was in his way to worship her body further. She even helped him to get out of his sweater. Bill claimed her lips in searing kiss and she deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced in familiar dance, savoring others taste, welcoming other. Hands absorbing and devouring others body.

'So, how about we have dinner first? I am still hungry.' Bill breathed in Lauras ear while she was busy kissing his face.

'I can do it.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

They pressed their foreheads together, listening to others breath, enjoying others company and happy just to hold other and being held.

Laura was first to speak, running finger along his nose. 'I missed you.'

Bill smiled and ran hands up and down her spine 'I missed you too.' And after a moment continued 'But what I really need is to light that fire, so your butt doesn't freeze. And warm dinner would be awesome.'

'How romantic of you. You really can make lady feel special.' She climbed from table to start making dinner.

'Tou are special. Because I don't go around doing this to other woman.' And with that he smacked her on buttocks.

She started, then turned to Bill just to find him grinning at her, and that did it! She erupted in giggles.

'So you are saying that there are other woman, but you just don't go around smacking them on buttocks. That really made me feel special.'

He just grinned at her and went to finally make fire. 'Just go and make that dinner Roslin!'

'Yes, sir! Anything you say, sir!' she saluted.

'I would be truly happy man if once in a while you really meant what you are saying!'

'Oh, but I mean it. SIR!' she went in very coquettish manner and started to make dinner. 'So how are Lee and Dualla?'

'Fine.'

'Fine?'

'They are busy right now.'

'With what?'

'Preparing.'

'For what?'

'Baby.'

'Baby?????'

'Baby. Listen, can you please put water. I really could use some tea!'

'Baby! Bill that means. They are having baby! Bill? Baby!'

'Aha'

'What AHA!!! Could you be more specific?'

'How is that? They are going to have baby! How can I be more specific than that?'

'And when were you planning to tell me?'

'I just told you!'

'Yes! That's right! You told me that just now! '

'Yes! And your problem is? '

'Argh! You are insufferable!'

'What did I do now? I just told you that we are going to grandparents and manage to be angry with me! '

'We are going to be grandparents?'

'Laura, you are driving me nuts. I just told you that Lee and Dualla are expecting baby! As Lee is my son his baby automatically becomes my grandson or granddaughter! Are we clear on this matter?'

'Yes. But you told WE! We are going to be grandparents! Like you and ME! Me?'

'I do not understand you right now and I am not sure that I want to! But that is what I said! Laura why are you crying? Did I say anything? '

'Bill! Does that mean that they want me to be their baby's grandmother?'

'Why? Of course! Why do you ask? '

'According to your words Lee is your son, but I am in no way related to Lee or Dualla! '

'You are my woman!'

'Your woman?'

'My woman!'

'Oh! Ok. Dinner will be soon ready! Could you please set the table?!'

'Of course grandmother!'

'Thank you. Grandfather!'


	3. Grandparents

Hey you guys! Have a Merry Christmas! And thanks to all who reviewed! And I hope you will like this! There I think will be more mistakes, because it was written between baking, cleaning and wrapping! So once again- **Merry Christmas!**

**Days of our lives**

**Chapter 3**

Both grandparents were really happy and excited. No wonder- today was the day when they will finally meet their grandchild.

They tried to be very still. Just few minutes earlier they had been pacing and chatting and interrogating staff about what was happening. They had made all the nurses nervous. Well who wouldn't be nervous if the former President and the Admiral were basically interrogating you? So Cottle kicked them both out. So now they were standing outside the Med tent. They were they were making all the passers by to wonder what was happening.

Lee and Dualla were on New Caprica to celebrate foundations of cabin, that Bill and Laura were building. And it seemed that the baby wanted to celebrate as well.

In a matter of hour almost all settlement knew that power couple was having a grandchild. And everyone was curious was it a boy or a girl.

Bill constantly poked his head it the tent and was always greeted with Cottles polite 'getout!'

After 4 hours Cottle emerged. Grandparents simultaneously surrounded him.

'Well?' they said in unison.

'Well, ask the happy parents. Mother is currently resting but you can go in.'

They entered curtained area where new parents were. Dualla was sleeping. Lee had the precious little bundle nestled in his arms. He turned to them and smiled. The joy was evident in his eyes he was radiating love and happiness.

'Josephine meet your grandparents. Dad, Laura meet Josephine.'

Bill stood behind his son and looked over his shoulder at their granddaughter.

'She is beautiful.'

'Perfect. Do you want to hold her?'

'Yes. Laura come here and meet Josephine.'

'She is beautiful.'

'Perfect!'

They all stand in silence admiring the new life that has come into their lives. New life and new beginning, another chance. Life had made another circle and returned back the beginning. New life had started today.

Their silence was cut short by storming in Kara Thrace and her husband. Kara was rubbing her grooving belly.

'Hey! Good god's the brightness of your smiles can set sun in shame. Oh and this is baby Adama. '

'Josephine meet your annoying Auntie Starbuck.'

Kara's expression grew serious.

'If you ever again will call me Auntie I will kick your ass to Picon. So Josephine! Don't listen to your father. Hopefully you won't pick his flaws'

'Ok you Adama clan please get out of my nursery and let the little one and her mother rest. There will be plenty of time to get on their nerves later. Move it! Grandpa give the baby to whom he belongs. '

Adama family cleared the Med tent. After an hour all settlement already knew about Josephine, so wandering about settlement was rather interesting, when everybody wanted to congratulate them. They headed to local bar/restaurant.

The place was crowded, but bartender found table for almighty Admiral and former President and their family. Four of them sat down- Laura, Bill, Kara and Sam. They ordered drinks, but when Kara too wanted to order ambrosia, the stern look that she earned from teacher prevented her from doing so.

'Do you see Admiral with what I have to live? Your girlfriend is trying to make my life miserable'

'I am just protecting my grandchild, that's all! You can do with your health what you want!'

'So Kara do you know the gender of OUR grandchild?' Bill interrupted their friendly little chat, before it got all nasty, because he knew Kara's temperament when she was restricted from doing her own thing. And he knew Laura's point of view.And he feared for his daughter's mental health too, because he knew Laura. There were times when he feared for his own health too.

'No, we think we will go for surprise' Sam said while placing hand on her wives belly.

'Surprise my ass! You won't be the one delivering this little surprise of yours. Hey you! Stop kicking me! All I said was ass, it is not like I said frak or motherfrakker! Ouch! Frak!'

'Jade doesn't like when mommy is using bad words! Don't you! ' Sam said like he was speaking to a petulant child and for that he earned a swat oh his head.

'Don't you ever try to call me mommy again! What is it today with people calling me stupid names? And what is it about Jade? I do not recall that we agreed on little surprise's name for that matter.'

While their family banter continued Bill whispered in Laura's ear 'I think that this is our chance to escape.'

She turned to him and nodded.

'Oh I didn't realize that it is this late. I have lessons to prepare for tomorrow. And you have to wake up early tomorrow. So I think we better go.'

'Yes, yes you are right! Well kids, see you after 3 days. And Kara be careful.'

'I am always careful.'

'Yes and I am almighty Zeus. Sam- you are in charge here. '

'Yes, sir' Sam tried to salute, but Kara smacked him on shoulder.

'Cut it out! So that is how now days they call it Madame President? Preparing lessons, huh?'

'Call what, Kara?'

'Doing the Admiral?!'

'Kara!' Sam called, but as Kara he too was really interested in what shape of red Teacher Laura now shined. They both grinned as Admiral took her by the arm and led her out of bar!

'Yes, well ok, preparing lessons you go! But please remember that it is holidays and there will be no students there, but well do what you want.'

'So see you on Pegasus in three days.' Admiral called over his shoulder.

'Preparing lessons! Right' Kara rubbed her belly 'Look to where preparing lessons led us! Albeit, I certainly would love to see baby Adama/Roslin. And did you see Laura's face. I taught that she will turn in tomato in front of us. This was way too easy.'

'Kara!'

'What?'

'You are mumbling!'

'I am not!'

'You were mumbling. Again. Please stop that.'

'I wasn't mumbling. You are so fault- finding! God's I hope my child won't get that from you.'

'OUR child!'

'Hmmm. Gods but her face was really red.'

'You are mumbling again'

'Mumbling my ass. Oh damn kiddo, give me a break. If you knew the Adamas as long as I have you would be swearing as much as your mom! I just hope you won't get your fathers annoying habits, like poking your cute little nose in not his business.'

'Kara, stop teaching our child to swear. She isn't born jet, but I think that she already knows all the bad words in universe.'

'Oh stop that! Albeit it would be nice to see little adamaroslin running around. Oh come on. Don't give me that look.'

'What look? Oh you mean the one I use when you are being old romantic?'

'Shut up. Let's go! I think we could prepare some lessons too you know!'

'What lessons? Oh The lessons. Check please!'


End file.
